


you're a mean old daddy, but I like you

by sabinelagrande



Category: House
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But she's just Cameron, who on a good day is just a protégé among protégés."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a mean old daddy, but I like you

"I'm old enough to be your daddy," he tells her, and there's not even a drop of innuendo on the words. If she were Cuddy, or Wilson, or practically anybody else, she wouldn't be able to get down the hallway for the deluge. But she's just Cameron, who on a good day is just a protégé among protégés.

She steps around him and walks off, wondering if the blush that's spreading over her face is going to be obvious to the entire hospital. She's burning hot, and it really must be written all over her. Cameron's got this insane idea in her head that the nurses are watching, keeping a graph. His callousness on the x-axis, her love on the y- it's a steady upward slope.

House makes her feel like a Joni Mitchell song, like her love for him is hopeless and beautiful and ought to take place in a dirty jazz club in an exotic town. It's gorgeous, in the way that doomed love always is. And that's exactly what she needs- one more worthless pretty thing to sit on her shelf and clutter her up.

It's one more thing she can convince herself to hate him for.


End file.
